Events
This game offers regular events and limited time events. Regular events are Fenrir's Escape and the Viking Cup. Fenrir's Escape happens twice a week and the Viking Cup is monthly. Limited time events are added to the game after the game update on Thursdays. You must refresh or reload your internet browser to participate in new events. Sometimes it takes an hour or two for the events to begin. Thursday events generally last for one or two weeks. Events offer many great rewards but are only in the game for a short time. You can learn about all of the events here: Ancient Treasure Chest [http://viking-age.wikia.com/wiki/Beer_Feast?venotify=created Beer Feast] Billionaire (also used in Christmas 2016 and Valentines 2017 event) Special Christmas Level 'This event appeared around December but might no longer be held 'Christmas Gift Pack 'This event appeared around December but might no longer be held 'Deep Sea Fishing Fenrir's Escape (World Boss) ' [[Foreign Envoy Gift Pack|'Foreign Envoy Gift Pack]] Generous Merchant Grand Voyage [http://viking-age.wikia.com/wiki/Halloween_Puzzle_Activity?venotify=created Halloween Puzzle Activity] (this used to be a unique event. It is now replaced with the "New Year's Puzzle Activity". The items gathered in this event can be used in the New Year's event and vice versa) Lucky Lottery New Soldier Recruitment 'This event is no longer held [[New Year's Puzzle Activity|'New Year's Puzzle Activity]] (sometimes available at random times of the year) Recharge Gifts Summer Plantation 'Also called "Winter Planting" 'Top Up Target Viking Cup [http://viking-age.wikia.com/wiki/Viking_Hunter?venotify=created Viking Hunter]' '''This event is very rare, and it has very valuable rewards [[Viking Warrior|'Viking Warrior']] [http://viking-age.wikia.com/wiki/World_tree_wish?venotify=created '''World Tree Wish'] Event Cycle The events have appeared in a rough cycling pattern since June '17. Generally the pattern is followed, but there are exceptions. Sometimes an event pair is skipped, replaced, or added like the Christmas event. Currently the Halloween Puzzle Activity, New Soldier Recruitment, and Viking Hunter events are left out of the cycle. Viking Hunter is rarely held while the other two events seem to no longer appear. Special Christmas Level and Christmas Gift Pack might be held near Christmas time in December. New Year's Puzzle Activity only celebrates 2017 and can appear at any time of the year. Generally two events are paired together and will start on Thursdays. Usually one event is available to all players and can mostly be done without VIP status, spending gold, or using real world money. The second event is more of a discount purchase where you must spend real life money. There were no events on May 23, 2019. 1Billionaire Event is commonly held at the same time as Beer Feast and Recharge Gift events. Sometimes it is a solo event. 3New Year's Puzzle Activity is also called Halloween Puzzle Activity when the event is held near October. Event Dates 2016 Events 2017 Events 2018 Events 2019 Events 1 Summer Plantation is stated to end on 2017/6/21 but players were given an extra day. This is unique, and it is unknown if it will happen again. 2 Lucky Lottery has a mislabeled in game date. It starts on the 27th instead of the 20th. The dates are possibly entered by a person rather than automatically by computer. 3 New Years can can happen in September in Shinezone land. Also only 2017 is celebrated. 4 The Halloween Puzzle Activity is the same as the New Year's Puzzle Activity. You can use the items gathered in one event and use them in the other. They differ in name only.Category:Features Category:Events